


Starts With "O"

by janed



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossword puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With "O"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal.

"Hey." Nick poked Greg on the shoulder with his pen and motioned to the crossword puzzle book in his hand. "Eight letters, starts with "O", to kiss. I can't think of anything except Ostrich, but that's seven letters and has nothing to do with kissing."

"Ah, the Ostrich, a mighty bird. Capable of sustaining speeds of over 45 miles per hour and killing a man with one kick." Greg smirked as Nick rolled his eyes. "Not the answer, though."

"What is the answer then, genius?"

"Flattery? I like how you work." Greg leaned back and smiled. "The answer is osculate."

"Why do you know these things?" Nick sighed and tossed the book down onto the coffee table. "Sounds like something you should be doing in a lab."

"Well we could, but I know how you feel about public displays of affection." Nick shot him a look and Greg smirked again. "Not that I'm hot to make out in front of the entire lab, myself. I'm just saying that you--"

Nick cut him off with a kiss and a mumbled 'shut up' and Greg smiled, thinking to himself that the crossword book had been one of his better impulse buys.


End file.
